


Distant

by kanainor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Corrida Colosseum, Dressrosa (One Piece), Established Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, can't kill each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanainor/pseuds/kanainor
Summary: Привычно, буднично, обыденно.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	Distant

Рёв возбуждённой толпы, запах металла – и где пахнет кровь, а где оружие, различить уже сложно, – бьёт в нос, напряжённые чувства, настолько, что слышно тяжёлое дыхание стоящего напротив бойца и, наверное, даже его мысли, скрежет собственного тела и хрип, клочками вырывающийся из груди. Привычно, буднично, обыденно. Это закончится. По крайней мере, на сегодня это – его последний бой. Но эта мысль – последняя по актуальности сейчас; главное – свалить последнего противника с ног, так, чтобы встать сил не хватило. Противник думает то же самое. Остальные лежат и стонут, кого-то вырвало – нет, их не убили и не убьют, правила довольно мягки по отношению к поверженным, потому что Колизею нужно зрелище, а для зрелища нужно много гладиаторов.

Люди, наблюдающие за ними, – ещё большие звери, чем сами бойцы. Ряды почти одновременно приподнимаются, чтобы поднять воодушевляющий гул, и часть скандирует его имя, часть – имя стоящего напротив, а кто-то просто хочет крови. Король сидит на самом видном месте, и ему всё видно, он окидывает взглядом свой народ и вновь останавливает его на двух фигурках на арене.

Он пробегает вперёд, отталкивается ногой, чтобы занести вторую – укреплённую Волей, не зря же он Чёрная Нога, – и нанести удар. Противник знает его как облупленного, и он сам знает противника как самого себя. Столкновение меча, несущегося плашмя, и мощной икры заставляет людей на трибунах дружно вздохнуть – как и всегда. Колюще-режущее против рукопашки бесполезно, поэтому противник в перерыве между обменом ударами откидывает меч и дерётся руками, и это получается у него также виртуозно и органично, как и взмахи клинком. Пол арены будто трясётся под ними от тяжести ударов; в конце концов оба наносят финальные удары друг по другу, и трибуны за ними будто чувствуют волну, ушедшую от них, но гладиаторы не падают, и король, вздыхая, делает отмашку. Отпускает стоящими на ногах.

Они встречаются взглядами только когда никого, кроме них, вокруг не остаётся, и по нелепой случайности это происходит в переулке за территорией Колизея, между зданиями не то прачечной и библиотеки, не то чьих-то домов. Оба устали после боя, но обоим же хочется безграничного обладания другим, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, потому что бой был слишком долгий, он всегда слишком долгий, и так получается, что на арене они друг друга ненавидят, и победителя там нет и не будет, а наедине, в захолустьях и переулках, происходит резкий щелчок, и этого ослеплённого от страсти ублюдка напротив хочется сожрать, и ничего другим не оставить.

Они знают друг друга как облупленных, и не позволят никому другому убить кого-либо из них, и в то же время ни один из них не может убить другого – обсидианово-чёрная нога и руки, голые или держащие меч, будто резко обретают разум, встречаясь на поле боя, и отказываются причинять какой-либо несовместимый с жизнью урон – кто-то скажет, что силы равны, но они знают, что дело не только в этом, но никогда об этом не говорят, даже друг с другом. Они чувствуют в этом запретную тему, которой коснёшься – и чудо пропадёт, и следующий бой для кого-то из них станет последним, но эта вероятность всегда есть даже без лишних разговоров, потому что противники в блоках раз к разу становятся сильнее – откуда только берутся – и может настать момент, когда перед глазами Зоро мелькнёт испуганное выражение лица Санджи, или наоборот, и это, наверное, единственная причина, почему они продолжают эту глупую игру.

***

Им было бы некуда податься, но по миру прогремела весть о смерти Золотого Роджера, ознаменовав начало Эры Пиратов, и у них – и у всего мира – впервые за время, пока они в Колизее (а что было до этого, они уже не вспомнят), появляются планы-мечты на будущее, прозрачные и несерьёзные. Они довольно редко разговаривали по душам – никто из них не считал, что наступил удачный момент. Но как-то раз оказывается, что Санджи хотел бы быть поваром, или ремесленником: с долькой благородства в голосе он тихо говорит, что хотел бы приносить кому-то радость, но радость не кровожадную, а солнечную и ясную. Зоро с усмешкой вскидывает брови и понимает, почему тот так трясётся за свои руки – где-то на подкорке теплится мечта, не позволяющая делать глупостей. Сам же Зоро не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что умеет и что мог бы уметь, не случись в его жизни Колизей, но почему-то уверен, что он и Санджи в их возможной другой жизни обязательно бы встретились, долго и накрепко, и всё было бы также – драки, в которых никто не победит и не проиграет, и порывистые объятия с рваными поцелуями, перемежаемые несдерживаемыми укусами, на которые никто из них не пожалуется. И Санджи думает то же самое.

**Author's Note:**

> 12/02/2017


End file.
